Pyrus bakugan rule!
by XxdelicousfishxX
Summary: follow kenny the new kid in wardington city as he brawls his way out of trouble and rises to the top using his amazing new partner. (discontinued


**is my first fanfic please enjoy :) my description name: Kenny ) age: 14) apparel: blonde hair and blue eyes and frecolts cover the bridge of nose and under eyes, sporting a black hoodie trimmed with red with the hood always over his head,he wears black athletic short and high top leather converse shoes) attribute: pyrus) partner: skyress****)**

* * *

><p>I was waking to the park in wardington city to brawl with a kid I met earlier, as I walked over to the fountain in the middle of the park I saw the kid I met and a large boy standing behind him.<p>

The kid pointed at me and said "that's him that's the one who was picking on me!" The bigger kid looked at me and laughed "do you have a death wish kid?"

I looked at him confused and said "what are you guys talking about? I am just here for a bakugan battle. "that doesn't matter cause your gonna lose to my brother shuji!"

The older boy whose name was apparently shuji said "I hope you know how to brawl!"I held up my gate card and said "it doesn't matter who I brawl, I will still win" "FIELD OPEN" we said in unison. the battlefield opened, me and shuji were place opposite each other on floating pads. "gate card set!" i yelled as I threw a card onto the battle field "Bakugan brawl! Pyrus falconeer stand!" i shouted, a giant, red, humanoid bird took place where the sphere landed. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, subterra fear ripper stand!" shouted shuji

"hmm he didn't use a gate card, guess we have to battle" I thought to myself

"_bakugan brawl Pyrus falconeer 310 g's subterra fear ripper 330 g's" stated the Bakupod. _"oh yea I am already winning!" Taunted shuji. "not for long! Gate card open falconeer character card!" _"Pyrus falconeer plus 100 g's plus bonus 100 g's, falconeer g's is now 480. Subterra fear ripper g's now 310."_

_"B-but how!" _shuji stuttered shocked. "now! Ability card activate! Flame talon!" i shouted "_falconeer g power raised by 50 falconer base g power now 530." said a female voiced bakupod_

The large humanoid falcon lunged forward in a spiral dive towards fear ripper, in a flawless motion falconeer came out of the spirla dive in a flash of feathers with his claws positioned to attack. "No fear ripper get out of there!" Shouted shuji worried, but it was to late, fear ripper was wide open and falconeer's large talons sliced through fear ripper causing him to glow with energy and return to his sphere form.

"That's me one you none!" I taunted. "hmph, it won't be so easy this time! gate card set! Bakugan brawl, subterra terrorclaw stand!" Shouted shuji. A huge crab like monster with huge claws appeared on the battlefield _ "Subterra terrowclaw stand with 300 g's." "__hmph that's a strong bakugan" _i thought to myself. "alright! Bakugan brawl! Pyrus mantris stand!" A large praying mantis stood on the field in front of the giant crab _"Pyrus mantris stand with 300 g's"_

"gate card set! Bakugan brawl, Pyrus saurus stand!" _"Pyrus saurus stand with 310 g's" _

before shuji could talk "not so fast! ability activate! marionette!"

mantris' big sythe arms glowed red, streams of energy shot out at Terrorclaw.

"No!" Shouted shuji. The energy rapped around terrowclaw and lifted him up, he was moved over to Saurus' card where the giant humanoid triceratops shouted with fury. "Ability activate! Saurus glow!" _"Saurus g power plus 50 Saurus g power now 360" _"go now Saurus!" I shouted.

The large bakugan stamped its feet and charged terrorclaw, "ability activate! claw strike!" _"terrclaw g power plus 50 current g power 350" "_i-its still not enough!" shuji muttered "Not again!" shuji picked up his terrorclaw from his feet and gave me a death stare "theres still one more battle!, prepare to lose kid! I've had enough. bakugan brawl! Subterra siege stand!" A large, brown, knight stood and pulled out an enormous spear smackeing it on the ground, readying it for attack.

(Subterra siege g power 340. Pyrus mantris g power 300)

"ability activate muddy ground!" Shouted shuji the large night threw his spear up in the air and forcefully crashed into the ground covering it in thick, goopy mud."ha, now your bakugan can't move and you can't activate any abilities to help him" taunted Shuji "prepare to taste defeat!"

the large knight leaped forward stabbing through mantris, causing him to glow red and return to its sphere form.

"you should see the look on your face!" Taunted shuji "that was my first loss, and by the looks of it you only have one bakugan left" I retorted, shuji muttered "hmph, whatever I am still gonna win."

"let's see about tha-" everything flashed white, and suddenly a dark opening appeared in the sky a large red bird with gold trimmed feathers fell through through the whole along with a black and purple grim reaper looking monster on top of it. They fell onto siege causing him to return into his sphere.

"W-what's happening!?" Shuji shouted. "give up bird brain!" shouted a deep raspy voice, coming from the large grim reaper

"never! Where there is shadow there is a light source causing it!and it just so happens to be my flames! You won't win this reaper!" Retorted the large bird. the reaper took his large sythe and sliced at the bird. easily moving out of the way, the bird grabbed hold of the sythe and ripped it out of the reapers hands.

"ugh! you pest!" Shouted the reaper in fury, the reaper tackled the large bird, taking him down to the ground where he started to pound on the bird with its dark fist. the bird throwing him off in rage of fire, pinned him to the ground with sharp talons, the bird screeched in triumph and a deep red formed in its mouth a flicker of a flame could be seen as it was rapidly growing into a ferocious ball of fire. "help me human! There will rewards to your efforts!" The reaper shouted at shuji "ooh, a reward, what type of reward?" Asked shuji

"all of my power could be yours if you use one little ability to help me!" Answered the reaper, struggling against the massive bird that was pinning him to the ground "No human your making a grave mistake! He fights for evil purposes!" Screeched the large bird. "shut up you stupid bird!" Yelled shuji and the reaper in unison.

"I will help you!" I shouted at the red and golden bird

"take this ability! Reaper Cannot win!" Shouted the bird

"alright ability activate! Violent fire!" The large bird appeared on my bakupod with a base of 370 g's, the ability activated and doubled the birds current g power evening out to 740 g's, the bakupod also classified the bakugan as Pyrus skyress. "wow your amazing! Your power level is so high!" I cheered

"now is not the time for pleasantries, its time to end this!" Screeched the large bird. with a sudden burst of energy, skyress screeched rising into the air and shot an enormous gout of Fire from its mouth, hitting the reaper and knocking it down 50 g's. the reaper appeared on my bakupod with 360 with the hit from skyress, the gout of flame was intense scorching what the bakupod recognized as darkus reaper. "human our deal!? you must act now!" shouted the reaper struggling against the heat of the fire

"ability activate! darkus reactor!" shouted shuji. the reaper glowed dark purple regaining his scythe and another smaller scythe appeared In his hand. the reaper charged at skyress its g power now equalized at 740, both sythes poised to shred though skyress. The large bird dove down talons positioned to tear reaper to pieces, they met mid-air with a large explosion of fire and dark smoke, as the smoke cleared they were seen talons locked against sythes spiraling downwards. Skyress letting go at last second leaving reaper to crash into the ground, losing 20 g power leaving him at 720 g's. The reaper at a loss of g power was losing the fight faked an attack and dodged skyress's dive turning and slicing his back with the sythes, causing phoenix's g power to drop to 680. The reaper laughed evilly at his trick and jumped for another attack, hitting phoenix with a barrage of single handed attacks knocking him down 10 g's within each strike. By the time phoenix was able to break the onslaught he had lost 70 g power leaving him with only 610 g's compared to reapers 720 G's.

"Prepare for your demise skyress!" Hissed reaper

skyress shrieked as the sythes cut through him,feathers exploded from skyress revealing a bright red energy covering the bird. I hastily looked for something when an ability card suddenly appeared in my palm, it was labled _resurrection _man i hope this works, i looked at the retreating red ball that was rolling towards me, i looked back up to see shuji laughing and reaper shouting with triumph.

"ability card activate! resurrection!" I shouted as loud as I could. "what impossible, the battles over loser!" Yelled shuji in a panic, the red ball that was rolling towards me floated into the air and thrusted foward at an amazing speed standing on the battlefield reveaing the large red bird screeching with excitement. "Thats right! Resurrection allows skyress to come back from his defeated position with his highest level of g's, placing him with 740 g's again." I stated

shuji was wordless at the ability that had just been played. "and now, Ability activate! blaze!" I shouted

skyress g power was now 850 even, skyress glowed with power. "perish now reaper!" Shrieked skyress

the large bird dove down talons spread out to attack as much of the enemy as possible. Reaper hissed with hatred and fear, as the talons sliced through him transforming him back into his sphere defeated.

* * *

><p>shuji was on his knees hitting the ground in anger and hatred, his brother looked shocked asking how I had beaten shuji. shuji stood up and looked at me with pure hate in his eyes "this isn't over kid, you got lucky! And he didn't beat me Akira I let him win." said Shuji<p>

Both of them ran off in a hurry. I looked down to see the red ball with gold protruding at certain spots sitting on the fountain, I picked it up and it popped open once in my hand, the little sphere resembled that of a bird with a cress on its head. I looked down at it and asked "what happened to reaper?"

"he fled as soon as the battle ended like a coward" explained the small red ball. "so what happened? you guys just interrupted my battle," I asked. he bird turned toward me "you sure do have a lot of questions"

i shrugged and said "alright you can tell me later, I gotta get back home."

* * *

><p>I sat down on a chair in my room, placing skyress on the desk in front of me.<p>

"since we never got acquainted, I would like to introduce myself. My name is kenny mckormick" i said smiling "my name is skyress, it's nice to meet you kenny"

"so skyress why exactly did you enter our battle and how was it possible? i asked curiously. the small red ball rolled up to me and popped open sighing "i guess i should explain" he began "i was in my home dimension in vestroia pyrus a large scorching plain of fire and lava, when a large earth quake occured tearing a hole in my world, interested i searched the portal when reaper attacked me slicing his sythe all while cursing the pyrus name. i moved out of the way and his sythe slashed another portal where we were sucked in, the reapers sythe must have tore a hole into your battle causing us to interupt"

"wierd! so your saying that the reaper transported you into our battle!"i said jumping out of my chair

"yes, but i have a feeling he was planning on me losing thanks to you i am here right now." the ball shivered "it all happened so fast and i fear that will not be the last time we see our friend reaper" i sat back down and looked at the shivering ball "hey dont worry, we can defeat reaper together" i sid softly trying to comfort the bakugan

"i do not need your pity, and what is this _we _you speak of?" questioned the bakugan a tone of irritation in his voice "i didnt mean to offend you at all! i was just figuring that we, you know, could be partners and brawl together?" i said defensively "hmm" wondered the bakugan "the only way i can release my power is by brawling, i doubt i would meet a human with as much hospitality as you" sighed the bakugan talking to himself "umm i can hear you ya know" i said to the bakugan "fine then, thank you kenny i guess i need you to help me so i will brawl with you for the time being" said the bakugan "alright! we will be the best around! we're gonna beat 'em all!" i shouted excitedly

* * *

><p><strong>alright there it is my first chapter and first fan fiction I hope you liked it. I will also be continuing with the story. please leave a review I would love to improve the story and your guy's and gals help would be much appreciated :)<strong>


End file.
